


KuroKen Week 2019 (Future - Flowers)

by Blue_Rigel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KuroKen Week 2019, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Rigel/pseuds/Blue_Rigel
Summary: Algunos one-shot simples con los que pretendo aportar a la semana KuroKen (#krknweek2k19) que va desde el 10/08 al 16/08.Prompts:Día 1: Future/FuturoDía 3: Flowers/Flores
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 8





	1. Día 1: Future/Futuro

Mirar hacia el pasado le provocaba una desagradable sensación de vértigo. Sí, también había recuerdos agradables en su infancia y adolescencia, pero Kenma seguía sin creer que ya se encontrara en esa etapa de su vida. Con veintiún años, siendo mayor de edad legalmente en Japón y en todo el mundo, y acabando de aprobar el último semestre de su tercer año en la universidad. Con muy buenas notas, además, algo que distaba de sus notas aceptables en la preparatoria. Después de todo, el inglés sí era lo suyo y se le facilitaba inmensamente gracias a todo lo que había aprendido por su cuenta previo al ingreso a la Licenciatura en Lengua Inglesa.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndolo como un avance demasiado grande. Mientras vivía el día a día el tiempo parecía transcurrir lento, pero en ese momento, recordando los años anteriores, se sentía como si un elevador le hubiese llevado rápidamente a lo largo de todos ellos. Años en los que demasiadas cosas habían cambiado. El independizarse, tener que aprender a socializar de modo más proactivo y el conseguir, y mantener, un trabajo de medio tiempo le parecían los cambios más destacables. Pero también se había vuelto más alto, había dejado crecer su cabello y lo había cortado a periodos intercalados, había profundizado lazos afectivos con algunas personas y había creado otros nuevos.

Resultaba demasiado para alguien como él. Pero lo principal, y lo que le había hecho más sobre llevable esa vorágine de cambios y la adaptación a estos, era que no tuvo que pasar por ellos solo. Kuroo le había abierto el mundo poco a poco desde que se conocieron en primaria, pero durante los últimos cuatro años de cambios radicales también le había ayudado a afrontar todo de mejor modo. Como su amigo, su novio y compañero de vida. El mismo que ese día había presentado y defendido su proyecto de investigación de título y se había graduado con honores. Era un nuevo cambio, ya no se verían a diario en el campus, no cuando Kuroo ya había sido reclutado por una gran compañía y comenzaría a trabajar en un par de semanas, pero era un cambio positivo. Debía serlo, porque significaba avanzar. Sí, todavía juntos, aunque sus tiempos se separaran. Quería convencerse de eso.

Kenma sentía vértigo al mirar al pasado, pero todavía no podía identificar la sensación que le provocaba el pensar en el futuro. Sólo sabía que era algo que le incomodaba y causaba malestar.

Y sí, estaba profundamente feliz por Kuroo, por sus logros luego de haber compartido sus esfuerzos y tropiezos durante todos esos años. Pero ante la cantidad de gente, el ruido y aquellos pensamientos que le acosaban, Kenma se excusó para salir de la habitación de karaoke donde celebraban el egreso de éste, de Yaku y el de Bokuto. Huyó a la azotea, en búsqueda de aire frío que le ayudara a despejarse lo suficiente.

Ya era mediados de marzo, pero la temperatura todavía seguía algo fría en Tokio. Exhaló extensamente y pudo ver el vaho como una niebla que parecía llevarse parte de sus preocupaciones hasta difuminarse junto a ellas. El ardor en sus mejillas y orejas le reconfortó, igual que el ligero zumbido del tráfico a esas horas de la noche que escuchaba a la distancia. Sí, había cambiado en varios aspectos, pero todavía no aguantaba el ahogo de estar en un espacio reducido con muchas personas y ruidos durante demasiado tiempo. Ahí arriba consiguió concentrarse en sus pensamientos y apaciguarlos poco a poco, al fin en control de ellos.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció con la mirada fija en las luces de los edificios y las pocas estrellas que lograba apreciar en el cielo por la contaminación lumínica, pero cuando un ruido a sus espaldas le llamó la atención, su nariz ya estaba completamente entumecida por el frío. Era Kuroo, que venía con una botella de café con leche en una mano y otra cosa bajo el brazo. Kenma aceptó la botella cuando este se la ofreció y la envolvió con ambas manos, buscando calentar sus dedos igualmente entumecidos antes de pasársela también por el cuello y la nuca.

―Gracias ―musitó, aceptando también de buena gana su compañía y calor cuando Kuroo se apegó a su costado.

―¿La melodiosa voz de Bo te espantó? Aguantaste más de lo que esperaba ―bromeó Kuroo, sonriéndole un poco.

Ya no traía su traje tan arreglado como cuando se había presentado en la universidad. La corbata había desaparecido, al igual que la chaqueta formal, y traía algunos botones de la camisa abierta, pero debido al frío se había sobrepuesto la gabardina. A diferencia de su caso, el sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de Kuroo no era por la baja temperatura, sino por el alcohol bebido durante la celebración anterior en un izakaya y el que siguió bebiendo en el karaoke. Kenma se había mantenido sobrio, como buen y eterno conductor designado debido a su reticencia a beber alcohol.

―Sus gritos, y los tuyos, y el intento de acompañamiento musical arrítmico de Yaku con el pandero ―le siguió él la broma, aunque lo que decía realmente no era mentira.

Kuroo rió entre dientes antes de suspirar.

―¿Sabes? Recién ahora, aquí contigo, siento todo lo de hoy un poco más real ―comentó Kuroo, inclinándose más hacia él―. Lo que es bastante extraño, considerando que con la cantidad de alcohol que he bebido, sin haber comido bien, debería estar pensando que todo es un delirio de borracho.

Él también sonrió un poco.

―No imagino la presión que se debe haber ido de tus hombros ―dijo con sinceridad―. Pero la aguantaste todas estas semanas, está bien que al fin te liberes un poco, aunque sea entrando en coma etílico. Viendo lo positivo, si no has comido mucho tampoco vomitarás mucho, y no taparás el lavamanos como hace dos años.

Esta vez la risa de Kuroo sí fue una carcajada en toda regla, y aunque este intentó hacerse el ofendido, realmente no le funcionó al seguir sonriendo como idiota.

―¡Qué cruel eres! Más preocupado por cosas de fontanería que por tu amado novio ―se quejó.

―Cuando estás así no me agradas tanto ―le molestó él, pero incluso si su aliento olía un poco a cerveza, Kenma no se apartó.

―Uh, ¿por qué? Oh, ¿tal vez porque me pongo pegajoso? ¿Y no sólo en privado, como sí te agrado? ―canturreó Kuroo, con tono meloso.

Kenma arrugó la nariz y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando este comenzó a frotarse un poco contra su costado y le intentó besar el cuello, pero alcanzó a esquivarlo.

― _Kuro_ ―gruñó, como toda advertencia.

Le escuchó reír nuevamente, como si hubiese hecho una especie de travesura de la que se enorgullecía, pero al menos se detuvo y sólo besó su mejilla.

―Te quiero, Kenma ―Kuroo murmuró, aún con los labios adheridos a su piel―. Gracias por estar aquí, aunque detestes los karaokes.

Él suspiró y se permitió volver a buscar el calor de su costado, apoyándose esta vez por propia iniciativa contra Kuroo.

―Supongo que parte de ser tu novio es hacer estos pequeños sacrificios de vez en cuando. Pero debes ser consciente desde ya que cuando los papeles se inviertan en un año, a ti te va a tocar hibernar conmigo por al menos una semana, sin salir del departamento ―medio advirtió.

Kuroo volvió a besarle la mejilla como afirmación.

―Prometo hacer calzar mis primeras vacaciones con esa fecha ―añadió―. Pero por ahora sigue siendo mi día, ¿no?

Kenma le miró de reojo con curiosidad y dejó la botella de café sobre el borde del muro que tenían en frente para sacar su celular, comprobando la hora.

―Estrictamente ya no, son casi las dos de la mañana. Pero como todavía no hemos ido a dormir... aunque depende, ¿qué quieres? ―cuestionó él, perspicaz al caer en cuenta de que se le vendría encima una petición de un Kuroo ebrio.

Este le miró con total inocencia, pero parecía un poco nervioso. Aquello le alertó más, sobre todo cuando Kuroo se apartó por su cuenta. Sin embargo, todo lo que hizo fue entregarle lo que había mantenido bajo el brazo: un libro con encuadernación bonita, de buena calidad, con un color azul oscuro y letras doradas.

―Quiero que leas la página número tres ―pidió finalmente.

―Tetsurou, ¿qué es esto? ―volvió a preguntar, con mayor seriedad.

Pero Kuroo pareció todavía más mortificado por oírle decir su nombre y le miró del mismo modo añorante con el que le miraba cuando quería que terminara pronto de jugar para ir a la cama con él.

―Sólo léelo, ¿sí? _Por favor_ ―insistió.

Kenma exhaló. Miró la portada de la encuadernación, y aunque no pudo entender algunos de los kanjis complejos y especializados del área científica, había una traducción en inglés debajo. Conocía demasiado bien el título del proyecto de investigación de Kuroo porque se lo había escuchado mencionar un millón de veces, y por si le quedaba alguna duda, abajo estaban el nombre de su profesor encargado y el de él.

La primera página luego de abrirlo estaba en blanco. La segunda tenía la misma información de la portada replicada, y la tercera se titulaba _Agradecimientos_.

 _«Oh, joder, que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando»_ , pensó. Le dedicó una última mirada a Kuroo, quien seguía con esa expresión implorante, y comenzó a leer. Sí, eran los agradecimientos de su proyecto de investigación, bastante normales y a la vez significativos. Su padre, sus abuelos, su profesor, algunos compañeros y amigos... era una sección sensible y lacrimógena, tal como tenía que ser. Pero fueron las últimas líneas, apartadas de las otras, las que hicieron que el enrojecimiento de su rostro provocado por el frío fuera reemplazado por uno más intenso debido a la vergüenza.

" _A mi amor por la química, y por mi gatito,_

_que impidieron tantas veces que cayera_

_en una espiral descendente de oscuridad._

_A sus bufidos y ronroneos,_

_que me llenaron de risas y momentos cálidos._

_Y a su cariño selectivo,_

_del que espero ser merecedor para siempre_."

Por unos segundos no supo qué decir o qué pensar siquiera. Era un gran gesto, aunque estuviera tan mal camuflado, porque era realmente obvio a quién iba dedicada aquella parte. Ellos no tenían mascotas, Kuroo no le escondía un gato en el departamento que compartían. Cualquiera que los conociera a ambos podría sumar dos y dos para entender que hablaba sobre él. Y aunque sí era un enorme gesto de su parte considerarle tan importante y añadirle en los agradecimientos, también era igualmente vergonzoso.

―¿En serio pusiste esto? ―preguntó, pasando los dedos por sobre la página en busca de alguna irregularidad que le hiciera notar que aquello estaba sobrepuesto y era una broma.

―Sí. ¿Tan mal está? Tardé bastante pensando en ello ―respondió Kuroo, mostrando un poco de inseguridad.

Era el alcohol. Kuroo era de los ebrios que se volvían todavía más sinceros de ser posible, y hasta vulnerables. Sólo con mirar su rostro Kenma podía saber cuán importante era eso para él. Y aunque una parte suya seguía valorándolo, y su corazón estaba acelerado, el pudor de que alguien además de él pudiera ver eso le estaba atacando con fuerza.

―No es que esté mal o bien, Kuro. Pero no puedes poner eso en tu proyecto de investigación ―se quejó, todavía bastante abochornado―. Edítalo, bórralo.

La disculpa en la mirada ajena le preparó para el golpe.

―No puedo, lo envié hace casi un mes.

―Júrame que esta es la única copia ―pidió.

Podía soportarlo bastante bien si era así porque entonces sólo su profesor guía y los evaluadores lo habrían leído, y ellos no le conocían de nada. No resultaría _tan_ vergonzoso.

Pero esta vez la sonrisa entre orgulloso y culpable de Kuroo no fue suficiente para prepararle.

―Hay tres copias impresas además de esta. Dos en biblioteca, una para mi profesor. Y dos discos con la copia en digital también en la biblioteca.

El corazón se le detuvo por un segundo, pero igualmente sus mejillas se calentaron más, como si su sangre fluyera a máxima potencia. Y para huir de aquella vergüenza, terminó apretando el libro cerrado contra su pecho antes de inclinarse hacia su estúpido novio en busca de su hombro para refugiarse.

― _Kuro_ ―gimoteó, escuchando su propia voz amortiguada, llena de vergüenza y resignación.

Todos podrían leerlo. Esperaba que no lo hicieran sus padres, el padre de Kuroo o sus abuelos, porque ellos serían los primeros en darse cuenta de que esas últimas líneas iban dirigidas a él. Y todavía no les decían siquiera sobre la relación de ambos, aunque seguramente algo sospechaban.

Kuroo le rodeó con ambos brazos, envolviéndole en calor, en olor a cerveza y a su perfume cítrico y mentolado. No hizo desaparecer del todo la vergüenza, Kenma estaba seguro de que iba a perseguirlo por bastante tiempo, pero sí la contuvo un poco. Y le contuvo a él, que cuando recordó la última palabra que había leído sintió como si aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el pensar en el futuro se acentuaran al extremo de explotar y comenzar a esfumarse casi por completo.

 _Siempre_. Si el camino desde el pasado hasta al presente había ido bien al estar juntos y motivarse mutuamente, ¿no iría bien también un futuro _siempre_ a su lado? Porque claro que él quería que siguieran juntos, y nunca había pensado en un límite para ello, en un final. Kuroo parecía desearlo también.

―Te amo, _manzanita_ ―murmuró Kuroo, con los labios besando la parte alta de su frente.

El pensar en el futuro seguía recordándole el fantasma de aquellas sensaciones incómodas que ahora difícilmente podía percibir, pero ya no parecía algo tan terrible. No teniendo la certeza de que ese idiota novio suyo, que todo el tiempo le avergonzaba de nuevas y extrañas maneras, que le ponía apodos estúpidamente melosos, pero que también le cuidaba, le motivaba, le dedicaba tiempo y le contenía recíprocamente, estaría a su lado.

―Yo también te amo ―dejó escapar Kenma en una exhalación, cerrando los ojos para permitirse disfrutar de ese momento de sinceridad e intimidad.

El vértigo no volvería. Porque definitivamente ambos seguirían juntos, apoyándose y amándose mutuamente, cuando el futuro se convirtiera presente. 


	2. Día 3: Flowers/Flores

Noviembre estaba siendo un mes horrible. Kenma solía disfrutar esa época en que ya no hacía calor, pero la temperatura tampoco descendía demasiado aún. Sin embargo, ese año ya no le parecían unas fechas dignas de disfrutar.

Iba en tercero y los exámenes de ingreso ya no eran una amenaza distante; cada vez se sentían más cerca, cada vez le presionaban más en sus clases de la preparatoria, cada vez les hacían más simulacros y también cada vez él comenzaba a sentir su preocupación aumentar otro poco al no obtener un puntaje destacable. No era malo tampoco, le alcanzaba para ingresar a la universidad que quería, pero demasiado justo. Si muchos aspirantes con mejores puntajes decidían entrar a su misma carrera en la misma universidad, o las preguntas variaban y se concentraban en aquellas más complejas para él, quedaría fuera.

Y no podía quedar fuera. Si lo hacía, las únicas personas que quería y cuyas opiniones le importaban estarían decepcionadas, por más que no se lo dijeran. Partiendo por Kuroo, quien había sacado tiempo de donde no tenía debido a sus propias ocupaciones en la universidad, los exámenes y su trabajo de medio tiempo para hacerle tutorías cada vez que podía. Este al inicio le había molestado, recalcando que esos resultados se debían a su pereza relacionada a los estudios, pero poco a poco había comenzado a ser más suave con él. Últimamente hasta le bajaba el perfil al asunto, diciéndole que sólo debía seguir esforzándose, pero Kenma había notado la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos al ver los resultados del último simulacro.

Para peor ―porque sí, las cosas podían ir peor―, habían terminado en cuarto lugar durante las dos oportunidades para clasificar a las Nacionales ese año. Todos se habían esforzado y claro que habían mejorado bastante, pero nunca habían podido cubrir del todo los vacíos que habían quedado en el quipo luego de la partida de Yaku, Kai y Kuroo. Y él se tomaba como un fallo personal el no conseguir sacar lo mejor del equipo como había hecho Kuroo antes, el mismo que le había confiado a él el equipo que con tanto esfuerzo consiguió formar.

De eso ya iba una semana. Una donde Kenma había contestado escuetamente a las conversaciones de Kuroo por Line o a sus llamadas, o de plano las había ignorado. Incluso antes de perder en las clasificatorias ya se había comportado como un completo idiota con él, dejando salir su frustración cuando Kuroo no tenía culpa de nada. No quería seguir haciéndolo y todavía no sabía cómo manejar esos desagradables e intensos sentimientos, así que huir de la comunicación había resultado su único modo de evitar explotar con quien no se lo merecía.

Porque Kuroo no se merecía recriminaciones, mal humor, pesimismo, respuestas cortantes o nulas muestras de afecto. Pero aun así le había escogido a él, conociéndolo. Como amigo, como amigo de infancia, como capitán de Nekoma y como alguien capaz de ingresar a la misma universidad que él.

Y como novio también.

Kuroo había puesto su confianza y sentimientos en Kenma, quien realmente no se sentía merecedor de ello, pero quería ser capaz de merecerlo. Y de corresponderlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento, con tantas cosas negativas bombardeándole, simplemente no sentía que intentarlo fuera a tener buenos resultados. Necesitaba un tiempo razonable para poner todo bajo control nuevamente y hacer la paz con ese lado pesimista y autocrítico que había emergido durante el último año.

A pesar de ello, no tuvo ese tiempo deseado y Kuroo, sin avisarle antes, se había presentado ese sábado en su casa y ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, por lo que podía escuchar. Verlo desde la ventana le había provocado una extraña sensación que parecía una mezcla de anhelo y miedo que intentó no se evidenciara en su rostro mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama, lugar donde llevaba toda la mañana jugando, y a tomar la consola entre las manos, aunque ni siquiera despausó el Zelda: Breath of the Wild.

Kuroo abrió la puerta sin llamar, acostumbrado a ello desde pequeños. Su expresión, a diferencia de otras veces, mostraba cierta cautela y venía cargando una caja blanca en los brazos.

―Sé que ya me viste, yo también vi que te asomabas, así que no tienes que fingir sorpresa ―dijo como primer comentario.

Llevaban más de una semana sin hablarse, y más de dos sin verse, y eso era lo primero que le decía. Kenma exhaló.

―Hola a ti también. Y no pensaba hacerlo ―añadió en un murmullo.

Kuroo arqueó una ceja y, luego de dejar la caja sobre una parte de su escritorio, se devolvió para cerrar la puerta antes de volver a mirarle.

―No pensé que quisieras mis saludos, con el tiempo que llevas ignorándolos en mensajes y llamadas.

Era una recriminación directa. Y sí, dolía, pero no parecía que Kuroo lo hubiese dicho con malicia, buscando causarle ese dolor, sino que lo hizo con abierta curiosidad y dolor propio.

―Lo siento ―respondió él, luego de unos segundos―. Pero no soy una buena compañía en este momento, mucho menos para hablar si normalmente soy pésimo para ello ―agregó.

―Sí, eres pésimo, pero al menos hacías el esfuerzo para intentarlo y no simplemente me empujabas lejos de ti ―replicó Kuroo. De un modo instintivo, como si no quisiera invadir su espacio personal e incomodarle más, se limitó a estar de pie frente a él―. Sé que la estás pasando mal, pero huir de mí no hará que lo pases menos mal. Al contrario, hará que yo también lo pase igual al ser tu novio.

Kenma lo sabía perfectamente, sin embargo, saberlo no ayudaba en nada porque no tenía idea de cómo arreglarlo. No sabía qué hacer con todos aquellos sentimientos desagradables más que esperar a que se fueran y, en el proceso, retraerse y distraerse con videojuegos.

―Ya no debes estar tan seguro de haberme pedido salir ―pronunció finalmente, con voz trémula, sin realmente querer decirlo. Sin querer ponerlo en palabras.

Pero Kuroo parpadeó sorprendido antes de resoplar exageradamente.

―¿Eres idiota? ―cuestionó, sin esperar a su respuesta―. No, ambos sabemos que no lo eres, Kenma. Y claro que estoy seguro de eso. Maldita sea, es una de las cosas por las que más me enorgullezco, la verdad. Que seas un gruñón que no sabe manejar la frustración y que usa el aislarse como solución a ello no hace que me gustes menos, o que te quiera menos.

Él arrugó la nariz, un poco ofendido por los adjetivos con los que había sido calificado, peor no podía replicar a ello.

―Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí si no es venir a recriminarme el pésimo novio que soy?

―Bueno, no podía dejar que te asilaras de mí, al menos ―respondió Kuroo con simpleza―. Te di tu tiempo, pero ya que no pasaba nada nuevo, vine a imponerme como el odioso y pegajoso novio que puedo ser cuando mi propio novio se pone en modo asocial y _emo_.

―No soy _emo_ ―replicó finalmente, un poco indignado―. Además, no fue suficiente tiempo.

Kuroo soltó un resoplido de risa.

―¿Y algo hubiese cambiado de haberte dado otra semana? ―preguntó Kuroo. Probablemente no, tuvo que admitir él para sus adentros, y Kuroo debió notar la negativa en su rostro―. Pero esto sí puede cambiar algo.

¿El ir a visitarlo, se preguntó él? Tal vez podía cambiar algo, pero ni siquiera él estaba seguro de si lo cambiaría para bien o si lo empeoraría. Sin embargo, la mirada de Kuroo dejó de enfocarse en él y fue a parar a la caja blanca que permanecía sobre su escritorio, haciéndole caer en cuenta.

―¿Qué es eso?

―Algo para ti. Si quieres saber lo que es, tendrás que abrir la caja ―se limitó a responder Kuroo.

Kenma frunció el ceño. ¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué? Su cumpleaños había sido más de un mes atrás y Kuroo ya le había dado algo por eso. Al contrario, era él quien no le había dado nada a Kuroo en medio de todo el caos, cuando su cumpleaños había sido hace sólo un par de días. Además, con lo mal que se había comportado esas semanas, ¿por qué Kuroo siquiera le daba algo? Debía estar más molesto, recriminarle su actitud, no llegar y comprarle un regalo.

Odiaba no comprender las cosas, que estas no fueran lógicas. Pero llevaba demasiados años junto a él como para saber que la lógica y el sentido común no se aplicaban a las acciones de Kuroo cuando iban dirigidas hacia él.

Se levantó de su cama, un poco reticente por la mirada de Kuroo siguiéndole con tanta intensidad, y se acercó al escritorio. Tal vez era un regalo broma o alguna cosa así, y estaba bien, él se lo merecía. Pero cuando quitó la parte de arriba de la caja confirmó que Kuroo nunca actuaba de modo lógico cuando se trataba de ellos, porque en el interior, de un tamaño algo pequeño, se encontró con una maseta que tenía una planta. Un cactus.

―Me recordó a ti ―añadió Kuroo, con un tono de voz ligeramente impaciente.

Cuando se volteó a mirarlo Kuroo sonreía de un modo bastante sincero, pero él, con la tensión y su rápidamente creciente mal humor, torció todo del modo más negativo posible.

―Ah, soy sin gracia y además hiero a la gente. Qué buen detalle ―masculló, evidentemente irritado.

Kuroo rodó los ojos, aumentando con ello su irritación. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle otra vez de mal modo este ahora sí olvidó el respeto por su espacio personal y le rodeó en un abrazo lo suficientemente firme para no permitirle escapar, pero igualmente amoroso.

―Incluso si los cactus hacen daño para defenderse, como tú ―murmuró Kuroo, indicándole con un movimiento de cabeza que mirara al interior de la caja―, igualmente son resistentes y tienen un lado bonito que florece, también como tú.

Él no comprendió del todo sus palabras hasta que finalmente volvió a mirar al pequeño cactus. Entre las protuberancias llenas de espinas, las que parecían vellos blancos, había un botón; pequeño, alargado y rosa. No daba la apariencia de ir a abrirse pronto, después de todo todavía faltaba que pasara el invierno antes de la primavera, pero estaba ahí y tarde o temprano se abriría. Florecería.

―Si tiene flores terminará dándome alergia ―rezongó Kenma, casi sin ánimos, sintiendo cómo su mal humor y tensión se evaporaban rápidamente frente al gesto y por los cálidos brazos que le rodeaban.

Pero Kuroo se limitó a besar una de sus mejillas con suavidad y, seguramente sintiéndole más relajado, quitó uno de sus brazos para llevar la mano a acariciarle suavemente la cabeza, incluso tras la oreja. Por momentos odió y amó al mismo tiempo que Kuroo supiera exactamente cómo calmarle y entregarle estabilidad.

―No lo hará ―contradijo Kuroo al fin, besándole una última vez la mejilla antes de separarse lo suficiente para poder hablar mejor―. Incluso si tienen flores, no provocan alergia por polen. De hecho, los cactus limpian el aire de los ambientes, como si los purificaran, y además también absorben la radiación que emiten los aparatos electrónicos y todo eso. Como tampoco necesitan muchos cuidados, son ideales para ti.

Kenma nunca había sabido demasiado de plantas; sus conocimientos se limitaban a que el polen de sus flores podía causarle alergias respiratorias y cutáneas horribles y que por ello debía mantenerse lo más alejado posible de estas. Kuroo le había visto con crisis en primavera y no lo creía capaz de regalarle algo que lo expusiera, así que todo debía ser verdad. Él acababa de quedarse sin nada para replicar, incluso su enfado e irritación se habían ido, y lo único que quedaba era una sensación de culpa, de angustia y una profunda ansiedad.

―Lo estropeé todo ―se permitió expresar al fin, hundiendo el rostro en el hombro de Kuroo.

―No has estropeado nada, Kenma.

―Sí lo hice ―reafirmó él, escuchando su propia voz sonar amortiguada, extraña―. No fui un buen capitán, tampoco un buen estratega. No pude hacer que el equipo conectara lo suficiente. Y tal vez ahora no pueda conseguir suficiente puntaje en los exámenes de ingreso y ese esfuerzo tampoco tendrá importancia, ni el que me ayudaras toda la preparatoria con tutorías o el estudiar duro estos últimos meses. ―Hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire y luego suspiró―. Estropeé las clasificatorias y en menos de dos meses estropearé los exámenes de ingreso.

Era primera vez que verbalizaba aquellas preocupaciones. No es que se sintiera mejor luego de ello, pero sí había un peso menos en su pecho. Sin embargo, había uno nuevo caracterizado por el miedo que no duró demasiado tiempo, porque Kuroo no reaccionó mal; yendo todavía contra su lógica, volvió a rodearle con el brazo que había apartado y le estrujó con fuerza, hasta el extremo de hacerle soltar un ruidito de protesta por ello.

―Me alegra que saques todo eso, pero no estropeaste las clasificatorias. No pude ir a verlos por los parciales de la Universidad, pero sí vi las grabaciones de Akane, y Kenma, te esforzaste. Todos lo hicieron. Era como volver a verte en enero, jugando al límite de tu capacidad, realizando jugadas asombrosas y conectando con los demás la mayor parte del tiempo. Claro, hay jugadores nuevos y aunque Shibayama ha mejorado muchísimo sigue sin tener la presencia de Libero que tenía Yaku, y Lev aún comete muchos errores tontos, pero lo dieron todo y eso fue gracias a que los motivaste. La misma Akane me dijo que los de primero te admiran a niveles que me hacen cuestionar si debería ponerme celoso.

Él se sorprendió con eso último, pero cuando se apartó de él para poder mirarle a la cara, incrédulo, todo lo que había en su rostro era una sonrisa divertida y cariño reflejado en sus ojos.

―Al fin me miraste ―añadió Kuroo.

―Y tú eres idiota ―se quejó él, sin estar realmente molesto.

―Lo soy si con eso consigo que me mires y salgas de tu modo _emo_ ―admitió.

Kenma frunció el ceño.

―Ya te dije que no soy _emo_.

―Entonces deja de ser tan pesimista sobre ambos asuntos. Las clasificatorias terminaron, lo dieron todo y eso está bien, las frustraciones sólo ayudarán a crecer a los que sigan y tú ya debes comenzar a dejarlas ir ―le recomendó, recordándole indirectamente que pronto tendría que dejar el equipo―. Y todavía queda más de un mes para los exámenes de ingreso. Has aumentado lentamente tus puntajes en los simulacros, que siempre son más difíciles que los exámenes reales, y para tu suerte yo tendré unas semanas medio libres antes de los siguientes parciales. Si te concentras en las tutorías y eres un buen novio que confía en mí y no escapa para contener sus preocupaciones hasta explotar, estarás cognitiva y emocionalmente bien para rendir al máximo.

Por más que las acciones de Kuroo escaparan de su lógica, sus palabras no lo hacían. Era el mencionado pesimismo el que le llevaba a pensar que su rendimiento había sido insuficiente y que seguiría siéndolo. Y el estar solo, después de todo, sólo le daba más momentos donde hundirse en ese pesimismo.

―En serio, ¿no te cansas de siempre ser un novio tan comprensivo y perfecto? ―gruñó él, haciéndolo sonar como una réplica.

―Oh, me halaga mucho que me tengas en tan alta estima, cosa que puedo entender completamente ―respondió Kuroo, con un tonito que sonaba exageradamente egocéntrico. Seguramente su mueca instintiva fue demasiado expresiva, porque Kuroo comenzó a carcajearse en seguida de ese modo ruidoso y extraño que tenía para reír―. Vamos, tú más que nadie sabe que disto mucho de ser perfecto. Y no estés tan cómodo, mis tutorías se van a volver todavía más espartanas ―advirtió, con una sonrisa―. Pero... el año pasado yo fui un desastre también por estas fechas y quien estuvo ahí para mí fuiste tú. Era un energúmeno irritable, sarcástico y con un humor ácido, pero te quedaste junto a mí; destrozando mi sarcasmo e irritándome más, pero ahí, a un lado mío. Gracias a eso pude superarlo, Kenma, y tú también lo harás. Luego de todas las condiciones adversas, igual que un cactus, florecerás.

Kenma no creía haber hecho nada comparable. Simplemente estar ahí, tal vez dándole menos problemas de los normales y tratando de ser responsable por sí mismo, pero no se comparaba a la atención, cuidados y gestos de Kuroo. En lo único que podía parecerse era que, al final, ninguno había abandonado al otro. Y por más extrañas y poéticas que fueran las palabras de Kuroo, igualmente le provocaban una sensación cálida y hacían brotar en él un profundo deseo de realmente lograr superar lo que vendría. De confiar en que podría.

―Ugh, en serio eres tan raro. ¿De verdad estudias Química y no algo como « _Retórica para principiantes que gustan de expresarse usando metáforas rebuscadas y perturbadoras»_ o una mierda así? ―se quejó Kenma, liberándose finalmente del abrazo.

Pero sonreía. Muy a su pesar y de un modo bastante discreto, pero era la primera sonrisa que surgía de forma natural en su rostro en las últimas semanas.

―Y todavía que me esfuerzo en ser romántico para transmitirte mi apoyo y mis sentimientos ―replicó Kuroo, indignado―. Sacrifiqué mi siesta luego de una noche de desvelo para venir, ¿sabes? Eso no lo hago por cualquiera.

Su sonrisa se extendió más, lleno de un cariño y agradecimiento que todavía le costaba poner en palabras o expresar de otros modos. Pero su atención volvió nuevamente a la caja y metió las manos adentro con cuidado, procurando no dañar el cactus ni pincharse, hasta tomar la maseta para poder sacarlo. No era muy grande, no más ancho que sus dos palmas juntas, y lo dejó en el extremo de su escritorio que quedaba más cercano al ventanal de su habitación. Después de todo necesitaba luz, ¿no? Si vivían en el desierto de modo natural...

―¿Tiene algún nombre? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Kuroo tardó unos segundos, como si buscara información en su memoria.

―Rebutia es la familia, creo. Donde lo compré me dijeron que era de esos, pero no puro, sino un híbrido con otro llamado Albiflora ―explicó este―. Se supone que no crecerá demasiado pero sí tendrá varios botones. También lo escogí porque el color de las flores no es tan intenso como las de otros, son tonos más pasteles.

Él pensó durante unos segundos.

―Rebuaru*, entonces ―dictaminó.

Escuchó a Kuroo hacer un ruidito extraño.

―Si yo apesto con las metáforas, tú das vergüenza poniendo nombres.

―Cállate ―replicó él, contento con su elección―. Si estás tan cansado será mejor que duermas un rato, porque luego te pediré que revises unos simulacros que nos mandaron de tarea y que responderé ahora.

―Ah, supongo que también serán tutorías espartanas para mí. _Roger_ , pequeño novio gruñón ―aceptó Kuroo.

Kenma arrugó la nariz ante el modo de ser llamado, pero ya no respondió. Observó un poco más a su nuevo cactus con un sentimiento de agradecimiento no pronunciado inundando su corazón y comenzó a sacar los simulacros y material escolar que necesitaría. Su panorama para aquel día había cambiado por completo y lucía un poco menos desesperanzador para su futuro.

Y todo gracias a Kuroo, quien ya se había metido con confianza boca abajo bajo las mantas de su cama y terminaba de acomodar las almohadas contra su cabeza, dispuesto a dormir de ese modo extraño que mantenía desde su infancia. Igual de extraño que su modo de quererle, tan plena e intensamente. Kenma esperaba algún día poder sentirse merecedor de aquello.

Y también deseaba esta vez conseguir algo con tanto esfuerzo invertido de parte de ambos. No algo tan meloso y extraño como realmente florecer, pero sí esperaba, como las flores, emerger victorioso después del invierno.

* * *

* * *

_***Rebuaru** : Son las primeras sílabas de Rebutia (Rebu) y Albiflora (Al, pero pronunciado "Aru", como los japoneses al no tener la letra "l"), simplemente juntos._


End file.
